staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 września 1990
Program 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 "Życie od kuchni" - odc. 2 serialu obyczaj. CSRF 12.00 Poznaj swój kraj 12.30 "Biecz" - film dok. 13.00 Fizyka dla humanistów 13.30 "Dogonić epokę" - film dok. o Julianie Fałacie 14.05 Agroszkoła: Konserwacja pasz 14.35 J. angielski (2) dla początkujących 15.05 Zaprasza- my - inform. o bloku edukacyjnym w TVP 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: Sens życia - Antygona i racja działania 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Wideo-Top 16.20 Dla młodych widzów: Kaseta TDC 16.40 "Tajemnicza wyspa" - odc. 12 serialu CSRF 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 10 minut 17.45 Raport - o wydarzeniach politycznych tygodnia 18.10 "Zagadka Fairport" - odc. filmu science-fiction prod. USA z serii "Star Trek" 18.35 Od "Kapitału" do kapitału 19.15 Dobranoc 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Klucz do Rebeki" - odc. 2 sensac.-szpiegowskiego filmu ser. USA 21.20 "Żywią i bronią" - program dok. o Batalionach Chłopskich 21.40 Wiadomości wieczorne 21.55 "Haich life" - prog. rozrywkowy z udziałem solistów i zespołów polskich Program 2 Telewizja śniadaniowa: 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.10 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.10 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 44 serialu USA 10.00 CNN - Headline News (wersja oryginalna) 10.15 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 15.00 Powitanie 15.10 Ekspres gospodarczy 15.30 Bałtycka Dziesiątka - o krajach nadbałtyckich 16.30 Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwieckiego 17.00 "Z diabłem sprawa" - odc. 2 filmu TVP z serii "Rycerze i rabusie" 18.00 Program regionalny 20.00 XXXIII Festiwal "Warszawska Jesień" - koncert inauguracyjny 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "Vratislavia Cantas" - studio festiwalowe 22.15 "Crime story" - odc. 11 serialu krymin. USA 23.00 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by The Odd Couple 9.30 Best of British 9.50 A Pottery Diversion 10.00 News Weather followed by The Pink Panther Show 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Crystal Tipps and Alistair 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Look, Stranger 11.30 Macgregor's Scotland - on the Outer Edge 12.00 News Weather followed by The Garden Party 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 King Creole 15.50 Bump 15.55 Corners 16.10 The Jetsons 16.35 Nobody Asked Me 17.00 Newsround 17.05 Grange Hill 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.35 Only Fools and Horses....: Go West Young Man 20.05 Bruce Forsyth's Generation Game 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weekend Weather 21.30 Casualty 22.20 Omnibus 23.10 Now and Forever 0.40 Weather 0.45 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 9.00 Too Many Girls 10.20 Tarzan the Magnificent 11.45 Master Craftsmen 12.00 Trans-African Hovercraft Expedition 12.50 The Biggest Meat and Potato Pie in the World 13.20 Greenclaws 13.35 Weekend Outlook 13.40 In the Making 14.00 News Weather followed by Look, Stranger 14.25 Racing 14.40 Country Lady Stardom Stakes (1m) 15.00 News and Weather 15.10 Country Gentlemen's Association Stakes (Handicap. 1m 1f 40yds) 15.40 Abtrust Select Stakes (Group 3. 1m 2f) 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.10 CGA Members Fillies' Stakes (Graduation Race. 6f) 16.30 Stage Struck 17.10 The Great Chase 18.00 The Thrill of It All 19.45 What the Papers Say 20.00 The Roux Brothers 20.30 Gardeners' World 21.00 The Cancer Question 22.20 Talking to Myself 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Weatherview 23.20 Trouble in Mind: Possessed 1.10 Closedown